Traveler Magic
Traveller Magic is a form of witchcraft used by a sub culture of witches known as The Travellers. According to Mia, this magic works differently from Traditional Magic and leaves the practioner unable to perform Traditional Magic. This form of magic specializes in spirit possession and it's spells are cast in a language different from all other forms of magic (i.e Latin, which is used frequently - but not always - when practising Traditional Magic). Spells and rituals *'Brain-Linking Spell:' "Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil!" ''- A powerful spell in a circle of herbs performed by Qetsiyah that linked Silas to Stefan and used Stefan's energy to fry Silas's brain, rendering his mental powers useless, and also having the adverse effect of depriving Stefan of his memories, which is Nature's balance to a spell of this caliber. *'Pain Infliction Spell: "Oshalana!" Used by Qetsiyah when Damon tried to kill her. *'Heart-Desiccation Spell:' ''"A Vita Exahi! Isespotro Adimasero!" Used by Qetsiyah to reach into Silas's chest and squeeze a major vein in his heart so he would desiccate. *'Advanced Locating Spell:' "Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe". ''Used by Qetsiyah to find out the location of her mystical anchor through visions. She apparently needed possession of her old talisman in order to perform it. *'Anchor Transference Ritual:' A powerful ceremony performed by Qetsiyah to replace Amara with Bonnie as the Anchor to The Other Side. It required an immense amount of magical power which needed the presence of more than one doppleganger. Blood was channeled from Amara, Katherine and Elena over Bonnie's grimoire and became a triquetra symbol before turning into fire. ''"Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam!". *'Sun-Bound Isolation Spell: '''Cast by Silas on Qetsiyah's cabin to keep her trapped as the spell was bound by the Sun. Qetsiyah created and taught the spell to Silas before his betrayal. *'Passanger Spell: Cast by Gregor on Matt, and then by Katherine on Elena, it allowed them to become a passenger inside their intended target.'' "Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza." **'Activation Word: '''To activate the Passenger spirit inside, any person needs only to say the words ''"Vyjdi." ''This will cause the Passenger to manifest control over the host body for a period of time, however it isn't permanent unless the '''Body Sealing Ritual' is used to grant the Passenger full control. Also note that the speaker does not need to be a Traveller Witch to activate the Passenger Spirit. *'Daylight Ring dispelling:'' "Sul opraem chele kouzlo." Travellers use this to overwhelm day-walking Vampires, causing their Daylight Amulets to malfunction so they would be harmed by the sun. *'''Body Sealing Ritual: '''Cast by Mia to permanently seal Katherine's spirit inside Elena's body. It required her to cut Katherine's body open and insert a knife containing Elena's blood. She then sprinkled salt and as she incanted, Katherine's body began to burn. ''"Razatomo Eta-Ani Hofrazatomo Eta-Ani Dumi Polo Vazatani Dumi Oro Vazatomo Dumi Polo Vazatomo Eta-Vani Vazatamo Dumi Polo".'' *'''Pain Infliction Spell: As travelers do not have access to taditional magic they use a spell to activate the power of pain infliction. "Evhas elebuk estupay!" *'Vampire Trapping Spell: '''The Travellers used this spell to corner Elena and Stefan in an abandon and decrepit house. The spell worked by closing off the doors, cancelling the magic of their daylight rings and causing pieces of the house to collapse in order to push them into a corner to acquire their blood. ''"Uista de artrasart! Else ulse istamet! Dumi impasset!" *'Sealing Spell: '''The Travellers used this spell on Wes's behalf to seal Enzo and Damon inside a house. They seemed to have control over who could and couldn't leave, however, as they let Enzo out. ''"Otum adnarvet esnavit atim." *'Acidity Spell: '''Wes had the Travellers cast this spell on Enzo when Damon was feeding on him to raise the acidity in his blood to thatof hydrochloric acid. ''"Osoarmavas ocre item otum et sine." *'Linking Spell: ' Stefan allowed the travellers to cast this spell on him so they could locate his doppleganger. 'Odka na vonas czech nat misteni.' Practioners *Silas *Qetsiyah *Gregor *Kristof *Rene *Mia *Katerina Petrova *Sloan *Markos *Ivan *Katerina's Father *All of The Travellers Trivia *Silas and Qetsiyah were the most powerful practioners of this form of magic in their time. *According to Katherine her father claimed this magic has roots to the Devil himself. *Because Qetsiyah was stated to be a member of the Travellers in her time, there is a possibilty that her version of the Immortality Spell was cast using Traveller Magic. *It is currently unknown whether Traveller magic is monitored by Nature and the Spirits, though this is very likely, since Nature was the one who punished Qetsiyah for creating the Immortality Spell and the Other Side. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers